I see now
by AwesomeElia
Summary: Sabrina can see through the Mist. The day before her 18 birthday she's the new girl at Goode high and meets Percy Jackson. He unlocks the door to answers, but when she tries to return the favor she finds the fates have a "special"destiny planned for her when she meets Rachel and soon understands she's involved in the next great prophecy, her and Egyptians? Set after TSS and HOO.


**(A.N. this is my first fan fiction so yeah anyway please comment any ideas or suggestions you might have. I hope you like this story, I will try to post at least once every week, and please follow, favorite, and rate. Also Kane Chronicles does not come in until later. And finally… Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO, HOH, or Kane Chronicles series, I only own Sabrina) **

**I See Now**

**SABRINA**

I've never been normal, but I'm not weird. I know that now. I know that people like me- Sabrina Eleanor Lovelace- are rare but not impossible.

It was February 10th, the day before my birthday when I would turn 18, and my first day at Goode High School. And so far all I've gotten for presents are bully's. Everywhere I go people judge me on my hair, my clothes, even the way I hold a pencil! I was the new girl at Goode high so I guess that should have been implied, but still. Finally, right before lunch, good luck struck. I was getting bullied, again, when this kid showed up and stood up for me. He had sun-tanned skin, jet-black hair, and sea-green eyes. It was amazing, I couldn't help but smile.

Later, during lunch he told me his name, Percy Jackson. And then he gave me the best present ever, a friend!

During lunch we barely ate and mostly talked.

So what's your name, he asked, jolting me out of a day dream.

"I, I'm Sabrina, Sabrina Eleanor Lovelace"

"Well Sabrina Eleanor Lovelace, how has your day been so far, do you like Goode?"

"Well, I mean I guess Goode is good, but so far my day has been terrible!"

"Yeah, tell me about it, I remember my first day" he said dragging his fingers through his hair, and all of a sudden there was a bunch of nervous tension in the air.

And then he got a far off look in his face, like he was remembering something unpleasant. But after a couple of seconds he kept going.

"It was terrible" he said, "and all because of some rotten cheerleaders, even if it was actually an open house, they were like, like"

"Monsters" I finished, even though I had no idea why I said it.

His sun tanned face paled, a lot. And his expression told me everything I feared.

**FLASH BACK**

You see, for years I've seen monsters, no, not hallucinations, I thought that was clear. But anyway I know they're real. I confronted 1 once, when I was in 6th grade. Supposedly he was a foreign exchange student from Greece, and yes you heard me right, Greece, but I knew better. He had red tinted skin with, tattoos? He scared me, a lot, but I wanted to try to convince myself that I was not crazy a people had started to call me in 3rd grade when my parents said I was too old for imaginary friends, like these were imaginary! But I persuaded myself to walk over to him and ask "what are you?"-

He looked down to me, down like 3ft, and I was 5" 2.

"And who are you to be asking?" He growled back, literally.

His breath reeked so badly I almost fainted, add that to his inhuman voice and body plus his impossible height? Yep, he was definitely a monster, sadly. But before I could respond, he picked up a huge sphere, the size the size of an over inflated basketball. But instead of being orange with black stripes it looked like metal, bronze maybe? And was it just me or did it seem to sizzle and radiate heat? Suddenly an image of what would happen appeared in my head, soon after all the courage I just had drained right out of me and I ran as fast I could out of that hall. And now just thinking about it makes me want to curl up into a ball, because I'd never felt as powerless as I had then and there.

**FLASH BACK OVER**

All of a sudden I was back in the present. Despite my life scaring flash back no time seemed to have passed. But then I noticed something, my new friend Percy was staring at me, mouth wide open, gaping, like a fish. After a few seconds the bell rang, and Percy quickly said to meet him outside by the benches after school and then ran off before I could ask why. I didn't know what to do either then go to class so I walked there thinking about Percy the whole time.

After school I went to the benches and sat down and after a few minutes Percy was in my line of sight running strait at me, which startled me.

"Ok, great you're here now tell me something, can you see this?" He blurted out.

He took a ball point pen from his pocket and took the cap off, and almost instantly it turned into a bronze sword.

"Whoa" I said in amazement "that's a sword!"

He made a hand gesture at me to hold on, and then he whistled 5 times. All of a sudden a huge (and I mean huge) black Mastiff walked right out of a nearby Pine trees' shadow. I stumbled back several feet. Whoa girl, said Percy, who was now rubbing the huge dogs' head lovingly.

Staring at the ginormous dog who had just appeared out of thin air I stepped back cautiously.

"Sorry about Mrs. O'Leary, she's-"

-A ginormous black mastiff named Mrs. O'Leary? - I asked while cutting him off

He looked slightly annoyed at first, but then shrugged it off like it was something that happened frequently to him and replied "Ok so you can see he"

"Yep"

"Ok so do you have any plans this weekend or tonight?"

"Yeah… no"

"Ok, uh, and how do you get home?"

"My car?"

"Even better Sabrina, where is it?"

Although he was starting to creep and freak me out I showed him. And we walked over to it, followed by Percy's huge dog.

"All right your car is going to stay right here while were gone, and now let's go, he then climbed his "dogs" back then asked me to do the same.

I knew something important was going to happen so I followed Percy's directions and climbed onto her back after Percy. Once I got on Percy whispered something in Mrs. O'Leary's ear, and then quickly told me to hold on tight, and then she jumped into the shadow of my car and I held in tightly as we plunged into darkness.

**(A.N. Sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't resist doing it, I hope you like this story and you know what will not repost unless at least one person comment saying to continue, I hope my spelling was ok, bye) **


End file.
